Aeris' Wish
by Sephith
Summary: PG-13 due to Cid+Barret, and other things. When Holy finally obliterates Meteor, evil is afoot and happenings that can only be explained by the late Aeris. A wish brings two most missed persons back to life, but what does it mean? Read to find out.


~ [I]Aeris' Wish [/I] ~  
  
The grand light of Holy burst into a kind of fireworks, itself rejoicing for the destruction of Meteor. It had taken 2 long days for the grand history in-the-making battle to end and finally the last of Meteor had been obliterated. Not the people of Midgar and Holy itself celebrated for the great victory. Several soldiers from the old Shinra dynasty rejoiced as well. All was well with the world for the first time in 7 years, perhaps more. Finally all battles would be banished, finally everything would be at peace on the youngling world, or so everyone hoped. The figures who had fought alongside each-other to defeat the once renowned Shinra soldier, Sephiroth, who had committed crimes beyond punishment anyone but Cloud Strife could put upon anyone man. Death. Internal death to his once looked- up friend and comrade. It had saddened him greatly, but it had to be done. And when he had thought about all that Sephiroth had done to him, his family, his friends, he set away his tears and went on. Cloud, Tifa and Barret now stayed in an Inn at Kalm town, so Barret could see Marlene. They stayed up late all 3 nights to watch the glorious battle that they ahd fought so hard to see. Now the Lifestream had calmed down and receded back into the depths of the planet. In Midgar not a one person looked up to the gloomy tower that had once been their capital building. Ins the gleefully packed their things to move from the ghost town. Many, like Nanaki, had thought that the battle between the Lifestream, Meteor, and Holy would result in the destruction of the mechnical menace of a city. Well enough, it didn't. It merely saved the town. Now Holy hovered above the city and gave the townspeople reason to dance about in its greatness as it showered them with little spheres of translucent light. Children played in them, and adults basked in its greatness.  
  
The only place that did not rejoice in the destruction, was Shinra HQ, which had been hit with full force by Meteor, before Holy had been there. Deep in its bowels stood a figure, silver hair in a long pony-tail, black cloak about his body, and a slight pulse to his gray eyes. At his side was a katana of slight increased length, being at 6 ft. Upon closer inspection one could see two other figures, nude though they were, sprawled on the floor before him. They were, indeed, covered with blood and goo as if someone had taken them out of one of Hojo's containment tubes and proceeded to cut them into shreds, but nay they were in one place, and newly born though nearly as tall as the man who stood before them.  
  
"Mother, Father. Its another good batch. Oooh.." Said the man in exclamation. Two more fiures dropped from the shadows, these were human. One was female and had brown hair, in much the same up-ward arch as the mans', and a fine figure. Her eyes stayed closed and she breathed deeply, as if waking from a nightmare, but she stayed sleeping. The other was male and very tall it looked, jet black spikey hair, going down his back.  
  
"Sephiroth, "said a feminine voice from shadows, very tired, "Take them away to the surface where someone shall find them. We've done out part of the bargain, she did hers. Now do it!" The man, Sephiroth, nodded and took them both in his arms, walking away and then dissapearing, as if flowing into the air.  
  
She groan lightly. She felt about her surroundings. Was it? Could she have actually b able to pull it off? Her mind was finally at peace. Then all went frantic again. Had Jenova kept he rpromise, and let them survive, as well as doing the other thing?! Was she really alive? No, she thought, Is [I]he[/I] really alive? That's all she wanted, was to be alive so he could live. Now that her mind became calm again, she felt like she was on-top of trash, and there was someone else near her. They were both.naked? That wasn't part of the deal. She again groaned lightly as she heaved herself upward, so that she was sitting. Now she attempted to open her eyes, though hard, it was done. She smiled as she became accustomed to dim light about. She looked up to find out where the spheres came from. Her eyes filled with glee. She'd pulled it off, Holy'd pulled it off! Then her eyes drooped to her legs. That meant her part of the deal had been fulfilled. A warm stream of tears fell off her right cheek and onto the figure beside her. He shuffled. She looked over and then quickly looked away blushing. Before he could fully awake, she got up and looked around, she was in Sector 5! Her house was near. D up slightly, though it hurt. She walked quickly to her house, though people stared at her nude form. She didn't care she was alive again! Along with the two men she loved most. She arrived at her house. It was unlocked but her mother wasn't there. Though it puzzled her, she only hesitated to her room a second and dressed quickly into her normal attire. She had to hurry and get back to him before he woke fully. 


End file.
